


Doomed

by Shirrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actually not depressing, Doomed Timeline, Drabble, Introspection, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's going to die.<br/>And John is perfectly okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a prompt for me to get my creativity flowing after such a long break.

That’s a bad thing, to be in a doomed timeline. At least that’s what everyone says. And I suppose I can see what they mean. We’re all going to die no matter what we do. Or it’s like you made a mistake, picked the wrong choice, and now everyone’s going to die. Or maybe that they just don’t like that their entire existence is more or less meaningless. I don’t know. I like it. It’s like… freeing. Not having to worry about everyone dying because I wasn’t a good enough leader. Because I couldn’t protect them. Because I couldn’t control my powers. Now, well everyone’s dying. So we don’t have to worry about saving anything anymore. I think it might be worse living in the Alpha timeline. I mean, my friends would still die. But this time they would have HAD to die. I don’t want anyone to die. Even if they have to. So, yeah, we’re doomed. Soon we’re going to become ghosts and wander dream bubbles as ghosts, or whatever. But hey, all my friends are together now and they’re still alive for now. I’d like to think I succeeded in what I wanted to do. Maybe not what I was supposed to do, but I’m happy. We’re all going to die. Our actions have no effect on the outcome of the big battle, right? So why not enjoy what we can? So I did my best to keep everyone alive, even that creepy clown guy! I brought us together, so we could have fun. Before we all die. But if we all become ghosts when we die, why are we even sad? We’ll just all be ghosts together, and meet so many other ghosts! So we won’t save the world, or universe, or whatever. But we won’t need to, we can just be us without and doomsday stuff hanging around and weighing us down, because we’re doomed already. And really, I’m perfectly fine with that.


End file.
